


The Path Less Traveled, The Path Unseen

by Webtrinsic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Brother-Sister Relationships, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Planet Tython (Star Wars), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The World Between Worlds (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: After her battle with Vader with no path for her in sight, Morai and the force guide Ahsoka to the seeing stone on Tython where she may chose her own path, and eventually encourage another to do the same.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus & Ahsoka Tano, Morai & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 32





	The Path Less Traveled, The Path Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> i was wondering how ahsoka knew about the seeing stone on tython so of course i wrote it, also kanan and ahsoka are siblings and ill fight for that. 
> 
> kana's death is like best in star wars lol

She can’t let go of her master, and maybe that is her biggest fault. But there was a padawan, certainly not her own, but the padawan of someone she loved dearly like a younger brother, and it was her duty to pass on the wisdom she’s acquired. It is her job to hold a student, even one who is not truly her own, to a higher standard than she could hold herself, and although at first she thought that was unfair, Ahsoka thought back to all the things she’d learned and overcame that her master had not.

But this, leaving Anakin behind is her limit. If she’s honest she doesn’t know why she still does cling to him this way, whether it be because she loves him to the point it’d bordered on possession, or the guilt that she had let this happen that made it so hard. That and the naive childish faith that maybe she could bring him back.

She’d gotten through his mask, torn through it with her knee as she shot forward and up with the hopes she’d tear through skin and bone. Although she’d gotten close, she’d seen the raw insides she hadn’t been expecting to see.

The power, the force signature she recognized in a way that was mockingly intimate, one that she’d assumed had stolen her master all those years ago, had truly done just that. Just not in the way she’d originally thought.  And now that she walks throughout the world between worlds with bruised ribs and two heartbreaking revelations sitting in her mind, Ahsoka turns her head away from the crumbling remains that Darth Vader crawls out of and finds herself gawking at Kanan’s death.

She’d witnessed death before, both force sensitives and not. Ahsoka had sat by the sides of fallen Jedi, experienced the rush of the force around them and it's subsequent absence, it ever changing in circumstance, but as she watched her brother; A man who walked her same broken and bloody path, had felt the same pain as she, she’d never felt anything like it before. 

The reasoning for that is clear, he knew love, real love that wasn’t overwrought with possession and fear. He had loved, and although she holds no accountability for that fact, pride bursts from her chest and grateful tears spring from her eyes. This feat, this beautiful accomplishment, he’d proved them, the Jedi, wrong! And her breath hitches with a smile, knowing Ezra was lucky enough to have learned that directly from his master while she’d learned it inadvertently after her master was already gone.

As Kanan is engulfed by the flames, Ahsoka’s eyes turn back to that in which he loved, and it only takes a glance for her to pick up the force residing within Hera. A signature that echoes in the wake of its father, while reaching towards the signature of it’s soon to be older brother. Potentially its eventual master.

Ahsoka’s white brows furrow, a sad thought panging at her, voices in the world between worlds bouncing back at her montrals making her privy to the secrets she had not been apart of.

_ “I’m Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you,” _ bounces back at her, as does the portal revealing Padme giving birth. Anakin’s burns flash in her mind and the flames rejoice, their heat nearly scalding her. 

She wonders if the force finds it funny, giving her not one but two brothers who died in a burst of flames with children on the way. Ahsoka wonders if both instances were her fault, and if it was, it was evident by the howls and Kanan sending Ezra here that only one had forgiven her.

Morai chirps, calling her back towards a place, a future she couldn’t quite see. The image was blurred, as if not yet concrete, an accurate depiction of the feelings eating her up inside.

By now, the rebellion thought she was dead. Kanan had died thinking that he’d failed her, that she had fallen leaving him one of the only ones left. There were more out there, this she knew only now, Morai and the wolves rumbling and chirping several names.

“Cal Kestis, Ezra Bridger, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa,” 

And although the names brought forward a deep sense of hope, her path was uncertain. She was dead to the world, with no connections, with little clue of how she could even live with the knowledge she now possessed. 

Morai is kind enough to show her the way. 

* * *

Ahsoka doesn’t know how she knows the planet's name the second her feet touch the ground, she just does. Tython is a planet surrounded by myth and mystery, a place that had seemingly held the first Jedi temple ever.  That fact wasn’t quite true but this was the starting ground, a place knowledge sat hidden about or readily available, in holocrons and carved tablets worn by age and decay. 

The beasts rumored to be here were seemingly out of reach, scared off or killed off by Palpatine’s troops and Ana-Darth Vader. 

The state of decay holding to these relics of the past have had some intervention, regardless the force has never been so alive. It’d been ages since she found herself in a place not shrouded in darkness. Especially not one so strong.

It’s only the barest hint of relief until an echo calls her from within, Morai already following those waves, wings and feathers fanning in the wind as she heads up the mountain.

The togruta is in pursuit, although her path is slow, arduous with her injuries, Ahsoka heads up the mountain. Puzzled at the structure at the very top, a focal point of the planet's activity.  It waits patiently for her to reach the summit, and when she does, Ahsoka’s first thought is the relics and carvings on the smooth circular stone at the center of jagged peaks is very Jedi. It makes her huff a heartbroken laugh but there was no other way to describe it.

Bendu’s laughter accompanied her own in her mind, she finally understood what he had meant when he meant she’d die from the change of her adventure, because as she settled onto the stone, the small part of her that had been hoping it would be her to bring Anakin back to the light died.

She couldn’t let Anakin go, never, but she could accept that whatever that was left of him was not hers to claim. For there was a son to do that for her, a son that deserved to know his father in the light, and Ahsoka couldn’t take that away from him.

She loved her brother enough to be glad he could find the light again even if she had no part in it. The force warbled and roared, dancing around her, options fluttering in her mind, images of planets, places that were in need of help.

In need of a Jedi. 

But one, one in particular stood out to her, running wolves, a green saber, red glowing eyes. She knows whatever it is, it’s pertaining to Ezra, and there’s a plea, a favor, and it’s coming from her little brother, it’s coming from Kanan. 

Ahsoka rises from the seeing stone, she will save his padawan, she will save Ezra Bridger, but there’s a orange plated mandalorian she figures would like to accompany her first, and maybe, if there’s time, she could check in with the viridescent twi’lek her brother loved, and maybe even meet her nephew.  And as she makes plans to leave this planet, Ahsoka is struck with one last image surrounded by gruelling blue waves. A small, big eared, green little body, and a mandalorian in rare gleaming beskar standing guard.

She wonders what it means, but it makes her exceedingly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
